


The world is a vampire (sent to drain)

by moodyme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam calling Gansey a bunch of pet names, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Discussion of sexual acts, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I guess???, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, borderline overstimulation but not quite, not edited we die like mne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Gansey has sex with his boyfriend, Adam.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The world is a vampire (sent to drain)

**Author's Note:**

> The title (Smashing Pumkins 'Bullet with Butterfly Wings) has nothing to do with the story???  
> I wrote smut????  
> For Adansey???  
> Probably never will again tho. Honestly not a fan of writing it (smut, I mean. Adansey is *chef's kiss*) 🤷🏻♀️

If there was one thing Gansey knew about Adam Parrish, it was that he had a tad bit of tunnel vision.

If he wanted something, he focused on that and kept going and going and going until he got it.   
  
He did it with his grades.

He did it with his work.

He did it for the shiny future he wanted.

If there was one thing Gansey loved about Adam Parrish - and, really, that was a strange thought. One thing he loved about Adam? One? When Gansey couldn’t keep count of them all? Didn’t want to keep count of them all, because live was not a quantifiable thing? But if he really had to pick, in this moment, then that one would be when his lover used that focus on him.

Even if it did drive him mad.

“C’mon, Gans,” Adam sighed, his fingers probing incessantly. Gansey wanted him to hurry. Gansey never wanted him to stop. “Talk to me. How are you feeling?”

Gansey took a deep inhale to try and steady himself. It had been awhile since they had had sex, both of them too busy with university lately to get beyond the occasion blow job or hand job, and even longer since he had been the receiving partner. He regretted how long. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt.

“Good,” he finally breathed. It was an understatement, sure, but Adam probably knew that. At least, Gansey assumed that that was what he was grinning about.

“Good, huh?” Adam pressed his fingers _just right_ and Gansey’s mind went a little white and fuzzy for a moment. “Just ‘good’? Well, fuck, I think I can do better than that.”

Gansey gave him a feeble glare. “If you do, I’m going to finish.”

“Promise?” Adam drawled, giving another glorious press just where Gansey needed.

“I’m serious.” Gansey was embarrassed by how much it sounded like a whine.

Adam stopped scissoring his fingers for a moment, instead focusing on pressing his fingers and rubbing against his prostate. He leaned down the few inches necessary to kiss Gansey, who welcomed his tongue with a moan.

When Adam reached up with a lube wet hand to stroke his cock, Gansey broke the kiss so he could look down and watch.

It felt obscene to see one of his boyfriend’s hands disappearing behind his spread legs, and the other to be striping his cock. Gansey reveled in it.

“Fuck,” Gansey sighed. He had only been able to watch for a few moments before he had to throw his head back against the pillow. It was already taking all of his strength to not cum prematurely, and if he had to see the way Adam’s forearms flexed while he fingered him, the why his hand gripped his cock, then he was going to lose it sooner then he wanted.

“Fuck, fuck, yeah,” he groaned, losing himself and all his, as Adam teasingly called them, ten-dollar words, in the sensations Adam was pushing him towards.

“Shit,” Adam hissed, pumping his cock even better. Even harder. ”You look so good, c’mon, cum, please, fuck-”

It was strange, Gansey thought while cumming a few moments after Adam’s plea, how quickly they could go from slow and playful and just prepping, to Gansey finishing. He had wanted Adam to fuck him, but now he wasn’t sure if he could go again. It almost threatened to sour his orgasm.

“Do you want me to blow you?” Gansey asked once the high of his orgasm had subsided a bit.

Adam shook his head. Gansey could feel a third finger probe at his hole, and he furrowed his brow. He might like the idea he could practically see forming in Adam's mind, but that didn't mean he was fully convinced it was practical.

“I’m not sure I can get hard again,” he warned.

Adam looked up and met his eyes, a small smile playing at his lips. “Are you sure?”

He wasn’t. It wasn’t impossible, though he knew he wasn't the best with refractory times. But... well. If anything, if _anyone_ , could get him hard again, it would be Adam. Finally, he sighed, giving in to whatever Adam had planned. It would feel good, at any rate.

“No,” he admitted.

“Yeah?” Adam said, his playful smile still in place. He leaned down until he was nibbling at Gansey’s ear. “Because I really wanna fuck you. Do you want that too, baby? Want me to fuck you so good that everybody notices you walking funny tomorrow?"

"Damn it," Gansey groaned, feeling, impossibly, his cock gallantly try and twitch at the words. "Yeah," he sighed, "Yes, please."

"Tomorrow, I want you to rim me," Adam said, steadily stretching him further open. "I've missed that, you have too, right?"

Gansey frantically nodded his head. There were few things, sexually speaking, he loved more than rimming Adam Parrish. He was just so vocal during it, so responsive, how could Gansey not love it? How could Gansey not thrill at the prospect of doing it?

Adam buried his face in Gansey's shoulder.

"You're hard," Adam said, his voice muffled. "You really like rimming me, huh? I like it too. You always make me feel so good when you rim me, always take such good care of me, you make me cum so good."

Gansey threw his arm's around Adam's shoulders, and began moving hands hands through his hair, tugging gently until Adam turned his face enough that Gansey could kiss him. Without breaking the kiss, Adam withdrew his fingers. Gansey could feel him shuffling, could feel the familiar movements of Adam sliding a condom over his cock and coating it in more lube.

The sensation of Adam pressing his cock into him was met with a sigh, Gansey thankful that Adam had prepared him so well. He made a quick mental note for them to make more time in their schedules for more sex.

"You can move," Gansey said after several long moments had passed.

"Sure?" Adam murmured, pressing soft, tender, kisses along his jaw.

"Mm-hmm," Gansey sighed.

Adam began rolling his hips in a gentle manner, pushing more and more of his cock into him until he was all the way in. He paused again then, letting Gansey adjust. Once he was comfortable, he skimmed his fingers down Adam's back until he reached his hips, tugging at them to get Adam to move, suddenly desperate to have Adam thrusting into him, to have him make him cum again, to make Adam cum.

Adam gave him what he wanted, what he needed, and began thrusting harder into him.

"Honey," Adam groaned, his breaths coming out heavier than they had only moments before. "Sweetheart, you feel so- fuck- you feel so good."

"You too," Gansey hurried to say. "Adam, please, I'm already so close."

Adam choked out a sound Gansey only half understood before he felt him cumming. Gansey held him through it, stroking his back as he shook with his orgasm. He realized, then, how hard Adam had been, how long he had been hard. Warmth spread throughout him at the idea of him holding on for so long, and it made a part of his mind wonder just how long Adam could keep from cumming, how long he would let Gansey keep him from cumming, if he should invest, finally, in a cock ring.

He pulled out gently, removing and deposing of his condom with a smooth motion. Gansey reached for his cock to finish, but Adam batted his hand away.

"Let me," Adam said, shuffling down until his face was mere centimetres from his cock.

"Yes, please," Gansey gasped.

He wanted to watch, but found himself squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling of Adam licking him, teasing him, before he took the tip into his mouth and began sucking. It didn't take long for Gansey, who had already been close, to cum again just moments after he whined a warning to Adam, who swallowed his cum with an obscene moan. 

Adam lethargically climbed up the bed to lay next to him. Gansey shifted them until they were on their sides, his arm over Adam, and his nose buried in his hair.

"We gotta shower," Adam mumbled, his voice thick with tiredness and his accent peeking through the tight reins he kept on it.

"We can shower later, sleep now," Gansey argued, not wanting to move from the bed. Not wanting to move from having Adam pressed against him. 

"Sleep now, shower later," Adam agreed with a hum.

Gansey felt his eyelids grow impossibly heavy, and he could feel that he was about to be swept away to sleep. But before he drifted away, he sighed an 'I love you' to Adam, whose identical words were the last thing he heard before he succumbed to the siren song of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 😉  
> Finally... does Adam come across as like, manipulative? Or something? Pushy? Please let me know, I don't actually enjoy writing sex, so if something needs tagged or changed, please please please let me know.


End file.
